Suddenly
by killerwolf101
Summary: A girl living a normal high school life.What if people from her favorite anime come knocking at her door?Rating might go up.*UPDATE*if no one reviews I'm gonna delete this.*UPDATE* this story is being taken over by echo uchiha,k?
1. Chapter 1

Suddenly:Profile

Ali-chan:My first story!  
Sasuke:yeah...  
Naruto:Woohoo!!!!!  
Ali-chan:god kill me...do the disclaimer,Sakura!  
Sakura:Ali-chan doesn't own naruto,Masashi Kishimoto does!

Name:Alison Rivera(sounds like french)  
Age:15-16 A.K.A shippuden time  
Looks: long bangs that frame your face,ponytail,waist-length black hair,a tall and well built frame,onyx eyes,  
a white zipper hoodie,pink capris,a white shirt with a tribal dragon design.  
On special occasions you will wear something else.  
Personality: cold,distant,not to the extent where you don't have friends,  
friendly,cool,sexy and hot(as your fanboy club describes)  
School Status: 1st most popular girl in school  
Family: brother,mom and died in a car crash,you fell into coma  
with serious injuries.

Name:Katelyn Cheng  
Age:15-16  
Looks:short shoulder-length black hair,a slightly shorter body,black eyes,  
a pink long-sleeved shirt,purple pants.  
Personality:thinks-your-so-awesome sort of personality,also has a fanboy club,  
but not as many members.  
School Status: 2nd most popular girl in school  
Family: same as you,but their still alive

Name:Josh Kolen  
Age:15-16  
Looks: black tee,blue jeans,black hair,tall body  
Personality:cool,hot,likes you(alison),has a fangirl club.  
School Status: 1st most popular boy in school,later on,2nd most popular boy  
Family:only child,everyone alive

Setting:U.S.A,hospital  
Year: 2009

Note:in this story,sasuke is back in konoha and sai is back in root.  
None of the senseis are included,although they are mentioned

Read the next chappy and review(?)plz 3


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly Chapter 1:Waking Up

Warning:There will be a new character in this chappy.I'll explain _**him**_ in the more characters.

"Ugh...",you could only see blurs,so you squinted to look around until the doctor speaks."Ah!So you're finally awake,Alison!"exclaimed the doctor."How do you feel?""I feel like shit...""Hahaha!You sure know how to joke,Alison."laughed the doctor."I wasn't...ugh!"Your heart was still aching from the impact of the crash,literally."Now,now Alison,don't be so rash."warned the knock!"Come in!"said ."Hey,Ali!"shouted Kevin."Yo."you said in a monotone."You've changed!"you added."Duh,you've been asleep for _**2**_ **months**!"said has short black hair,onyx eyes,a brown tee,and jeans."Can I get out of this stupid hospital now?"you asked."Sure,I see you're doing fine recovering!" said,looking back at your records."Woohoo."you said with a hint of sarcasm."I'll help you pack."offered Kevin.

_FF to walking to your house_

"By the way,Kevin,what's your last name?"you asked."Chan."said Kevin."Oh"you about 2 minutes the walk was just when you passed by a mass of trees,you saw a white wolf with red markings,a tiny green dot on its snout,and a floating wheel of fire,emerge from the very tree you were staring at."Hey,Kevin...""What?""Look over there..."you pointed to the wolf."Whoa...".You and Kevin were staring at the wolf like you've never seen a matter of fact,you have **never** seen a wolf before."Hey,what are you two staring at?!"the tiny bug yelled."What?Oh."you finally snapped out of it."Kevin,Kevin!"You had to pretty much shake him just for Kevin to wake up."Hm?Did you say something?"Kevin asked.

cliffy!3 Who's that wolf and tiny bug?Read the next chappy!R&R plz  
Note:If you think I should make this a crossover,go ahead and tell me,cause it contains stuff from a game.*evil grin*Don't spill the beans if you know the anwer!

Note:I don't know what rash means,I just thought of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly ch.3:Back to school

Every chapter will be continued from the last chapter.

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto

"I said,wake up!"you shouted in Kevin's ear."**AAAAAAHHHHHHH**!"Kevin screamed."Hey,answer my question you freaks!"the tiny bug commanded."We weren"t staring at** you**,little bug,we were staring at the wolf!"you teased."Oh,you mean Ammy here?...By the way,my name is Issun!"Issun exclaimed."Ammy?"you and Kevin said at the same time."But that's a game character!"you and Kevin said at the same time,again."No way,Furball is a _goddess _you know,a **goddess**!"Issun furiously yelled."Well,then why are you out here?"you asked."Um...well...eheheh...me and Ammy got lost ok,lost!"Issun shouted embarassingly."Oh,do you want to stay with me?"you offered."You bet!"Issun said with a thumbs up."Here,I'll carry Ammy and you,Issun."you said."Arf,arf!"Ammy picked up Ammy and started walking towards your house again."What's your name?"Issun asked"My name is Alison,but you can call me Ali-chan."you answered."What about the boy?"Issun asked again."That's Kevin."you said."By the way,I live alone,so you'll have to cope with being alone all the ,I have to work,too,so I might not be able to get you good food."you added."OK!"Issun said carelessly.

_FF to inside Alison's house_

"Here we are."you said quietly as you locked the door and put Ammy down."Is Ammy's full name Amaterasu?"you asked."Sure is!"Issun exclaimed."Ammy,are you ok with raw meat?"you asked the nodded."What about you,Issun?"you asked the tiny sprite."Ramen!"Issun giggled."You want to stay,Kevin?"you asked your best friend ever."Sure,I'll call my the way,your parents are...""I know."you said cutting off knew your parents were dead this whole time you were in you were just plain speechless."Do both of you want to take a bath or shower?"you asked."Yep!"Issun said."Bark!"Ammy could just somehow understand animals and what they're saying.

cliffhanger!R&R please!

Special thanks to oOBlueBumbleBeesOo and CuPpYCaKeBuNsBuNs for adding my story to her/his favorite stories list.

I'll try to update as often as I can,but sometimes I won't be able to update.

Plot came from imagination.


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly ch.4 Back to school 2

sorry for messing up on spelling and 's Alison who can understand !

I don't own 's a shame,I know.

"Come on,let's go upstairs!"you said with some excitement."Arf!"Ammy barked."You comin',Kevin?"Issun asked."No...I mean yes."said Kevin.

_FFto upstairs in bathroom_

"Ammy,jump into the bathtub!"you commanded.*jump*.You started testing the tempurature."Is this ok,Ammy?"you asked,patting some water on Ammy's nodded."You have to use human body wash for now,is that ok?"you nodded once squirted some soap on your palm and started scrubbing you rinsed off Ammy,until you forgot Issun was on Ammy this whole time."I forgot all about Issun!"you looked around the bathtub searching for you were just thankful someone invented the bathtub filter found Issun and put him on your was all dizzy eyed and soaked in water."Take care of Issun,Kevin."you ordered."K."Kevin replied.

_FFto ready for bed in Alison's bedroom_

"So,where am I gonna sleep tonight?"Kevin asked."In my bed,of course."Kevin sighed."Come on,it's just one night!"you groaned."I never said I didn't want to sleep in your bed."Kevin said,still blushing."Then get in already,Ammy and Issun are already asleep."you said,half sighed and got everybody was sound asleep and still,Kevin was starting to kick Alison."Itai!"you yelled."heh,sorry."Kevin the rest of the night,you were all asleep,until that stupid damn alarm clock rang."**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH**!"You all yelled,except for Ammy,which hid under the blanket and started whimpering."It's ok,it's all over now..."you cooed while lifting Ammy out from under the let out a small whimper."I should get dressed for school and you should get back home,Kevin."you exclaimed."Right."Kevin said."Bye!"Kevin added."Yeah,bye."you replied.

_FF to walking through the hallways of your school._

"Hey Ali."Kevin greeted."Hey."you greeted back.*beep beep*you stupid beepin' watch went off,telling you it was time to go."Got to go,bye!"you quickly said before didn't reply,You were kind of dissapointed by rapidly ran to your classroom,only to find you were the first one there."Oh,hello Alison." said."Yeah,hi."you replied in a careless took you the seat you sat in 2 months and a day ,everyone came in and greeted you as they passed excepted for Kolen and his freaky girlfriend,Joanna.

cliffhanger...again sorry for having oh so many mistakes in my story so far.

Glossary: Itai = ow


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly ch.5

I don't own teacher's name is .

_'Joanna used to be a nice girl,until she met Josh and had an one night stand with him.'_you thought."Hey,Ali!Don't forget you have a performance this month!"Vicky left eye twitched in annoyance of so many things you had to was one of the ones who learned who you really are and got along with 'd sacrifice your own life to keep her safe,and you'd do that for Kevin,too.

_FF to after school_

You started putting on your helmet since you ride a bike to school,until you felt a hand on your knew whos hand it is,so you whacked it away."Aw,come on Alison,don't be so rash towards me."Josh chuckled,lifting your chin with took off your helmet and punched him right across the face."Oof!"Josh groaned."Damn you!"Josh cursed,then he ran away."Hmph,scaredy cat."you that little incident with Josh,you rode your bike back home.

"Aw,why is Ali-chan so late!I'm hungry!"Issun whined."Arf."Ammy whimpered while clawing at the jumped back when you opened the door."I'm...home..."you panted."Give us some food already!"Issun angrily said."Ok,ok."you never thought it would be this hard to take care of a bug/human thing and a white cooked some instant ramen for Issun and Ammy and set it on the table."Dig in!"you encouraged."Alright!"Issun about 5 minutes of watching Ammy and Issun eat,somebody knocked on the went over to the door and opened the door with face turned into one of those Naruto shocked eventually started hyperventilating."Are you ok?"the pink haired girl asked."Yuh...yeah..."you managed to spit out."I thought you were fake,as in fictional."you said as soon as you stopped three ninjas turned into the shocked faces,like you."**What do you mean by fictional????!!!!!"**the blond haired boy shouted."Are your names by any chance Naruto,Sakura,and Sasuke?"you asked,trying to change the subject."Answer Naruto's question first,then we'll tell you."the black haired boy commanded."You're all fictional because nobody in this world thinks you are real,somebody created you guys."you said in a matter-of-fact way."Yes,our names are what you said."Sasuke said."Is your name Alison Rivera?"the three ninjas asked."Correct."you replied."Come in."you the three ninjas could even flinch,Ammy along with Issun jumped in front of you."How do we know if you're not evil monsters created by Yami?"Issun half said half asked,drawing his sword."It's safe to let them in,I'm sure of put your sword back in its rightful place,Issun."you ordered."Fine."Issun grunted.

Find out what happens to Alison when the ninjas have to live at her house!R&R plz!


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly ch.6 ___________

Too lazy to think of a title.I don't own naruto.

"So,where do you live?"you asked after they came in."Don't know."Sasuke said."Then you guys can live here."you offered."Cool!"Naruto said."Follow me upstairs."you three ninjas went upstairs."There's another room beside mine."you said."Or you can live in my room,on the same bed,'cause I don't mind."you and Sasuke walked into your room,and oddly,they said,"I'll share a room/bed with you."Suprisingly at the same time."heheh,that's weird."Sakura said pointing at the of a sudden your cellphone rang.*beep beep beep*"Hello?"you answered."It's me,'t forget to come to my house for the practice."Kevin reminded."K."you simply replied."Who was that?"Sasuke asked,a bit protectively."That was Kevin."Issun 4 of you jumped back in horror as Issun spoked."What,didn't you know I was here?"Issun asked extra sweatdropped Ammy did."I have some instant ramen in the more than 1 pack per person and that person will be killed."you warned while pointing to your gun and 's head turned in disbelief that you'd actually kill him."I have to go now.I'll be back by I'll register you for school."you said in a were gone in a blink of an eye.*ding dong*The doorbell rang."Come in."Kevin obviously went started playing music and you started practicing your dance moves."Done..."you panted."Good to remind you the performance is this Friday."Kevin exclaimed."Okay,okay,now stop pressuring me."you said."Bye."you waved."Uh huh."Kevin said sarcasticly."I'm back."you greeted,only to find Ammy standing in front of you,waiting patiently for you to pet petted you walked upstairs,happy to find everyone doing well,except for Naruto."I want ramen,**ramen ramen ramen!!!!!"**Naruto whined."Shut up!!"Sakura yelled,delivering a punch to Naruto's head."Ow!"Naruto was just sitting there,staring at picked Ammy up and sat on the started licking your ,everybody took their showers and went to Issun took a shower was closest to the wall,then Naruto in the middle,then you on the slept in the other were all in a peaceful slumber,until...

cliffy 3 Sorry for having to make you wait!Find out what happens to Alison and what song she's performing!R&R please!


	7. Chapter 7

Suddenly ch.7_________

I don't own #1: do you think I should end this story and start another naruto story?-no!plz don't!it's not even climax yet! ~or~-yes plz!this story is sooo bad! review to tell ...

Until you felt something warm around your waist and in the gap between your neck and lifted the blanket to see what's around your waist.'Naruto...'you continued sleeping.*beep beep beep*the alarm clock got changed and woke the 3 ninjas up."Uh..."Naruto grunted.'oh yeah,take this!'you thought."Naruto! Help!The Akatsuki are here to attack us!"you threatened."**AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"Naruto started panting."Why did you do that,Ali-chan!?"Naruto asked furiously."Just to wake you up."you said,grinning."Come on,let's get you guys registered!"you added."Sakura-chan,you ready?"you exclaimed."Let's go!"Sakura cheered.

_FF to after registeration..._

"Follow me."you ,Sakura,and Naruto followed you as ordered."What do we have now?"Josh chuckled."Shut up,bastard."you defended."What did you say?!"Josh signaled for the 3 shinobi to follow."Why did you hold me back!?"Josh questioned."Someone else could have seen."Joanna whispered."Bitch!"Josh said,slapping Joanna.'Why did I even bother,he would have slapped me anyways.'Joanna thought."Don't just stand there!"Josh exclaimed."Oh!okay..."Joanna whimpered.

_FF to after school..._

"WTF!!!!! I...Ita..Itach...Itachi!!!!????"you screamed."Itachi!!"Sasuke growled angrily."Ali-chan,whoever this is,me and Ammy **will** defeat him!"Issun defended."It's not like I can't fight."you said."**Can** you fight?"Naruto asked."Eh...at least I have a pointy-edged katana."you said."Then why don't you just go get it?"Sakura asked."It's upstairs,and is blocking the way."you explained."Is that me?"Sasuke questioned."Obviously,it's not.I was talking about Itachi."you did a power slash followed by Inferno."Ugh..."Itachi groaned,holding his left used the fireball ,Ammy has a traveler's charm."Grrrrrrr...rrr..."Ammy growled._'I feel so useless...maybe I should help ,I'll just get in the ...that's it!'_Alison thought...

Find out what Alison was thinking!R&R for not updating.I was too will happen again,50% chance I'll be lazy and not write.

Sasuke:You know,how come this is a Sasuke fanfic,but I see no sasukexoc in these chapters?  
Alison and Naruto:Shut up,teme.  
O__O  
Alison:I should change this story into a narutoxoc fanfic,shouldn't I?  
Naruto:Yes!  
Sasuke:No!  
Sakura:Whatever!Bye!:)  
-__-'


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:Reviews...

If you are reading this story , please be advised that if I do not get any reviews by February 1 st , I will delete this story .

I'm sorry if this fanfic is suckish and I'm not updating .  
It's just that I'm lazy . Go take the poll on my profile .

The next story I'll be writing might be a DBSK / TVXQ fanfic or another naruto fanfic .

~ Killer Wolf 101 .


	9. an 2

Suddenly:an

I now declare that this story is going to be taken over by Echo Uchiha , K ? for you readers out there , i want you to tell me if you want me to start another naruto story or a dbsk story , k ?

~ killer wolf 101


End file.
